Leaving For Yteicos
by Anime lover9786
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been dating for some time now, but Natsu feels like Lucy's been sort of keeping her distance. What will happen when he catches wind of Lucy being interested in a guy named Yteicos? How far will Natsu go to keep her?


Natsu sighed as he sat side by side with his girlfriend. "Hey Lucy, how come you never deep kiss me?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked up as she tried to register the sudden question.

"W-What?" She stuttered.

"You know, french kiss? Tongue?"

"Oh, well...I just don't think our relationship is ready for that yet." Lucy answered honestly.

"But we've been dating for almost a year now!"

"I know, I know. I just...well I..."

"It's fine. I'll be in the guild," Natsu sat at a lonely table and sighed to himself once more. Lately he'd been feeling like Lucy wasn't as interested as he thought she was. He's been feeling stuck for a while and felt like he was missing something that Lucy wanted.

"Dude, did you hear about Lucy?" A guild member started to say as Natsu's ears perked up at the sound of her name. What was going on? What about Lucy?

"Yeah, she leaving Natsu for some Yteicos guy right?" Natsu's eyes widened as surprise, anger, and hurt filled his heart. She was leaving him? He did suspect that she was growing tired of his company but didn't think it was this bad.

"I can't believe she'd cheat like that. She really doesn't seem like the type of person." _'No, they're wrong.' _Natsu thought. He simply refused to believe that Lucy would just leave after all they've built up. Their relationship was too strong, even if she didn't know it.

"No, she's not cheating. I'm pretty sure she's straight up dumping him. I don't think she even wants to be friends afterwards." Unable to take anymore, ran out the guild, tears blinding his sight.

* * *

Natsu entered his hut and slammed the door shut. He'd normally go to Lucy's house whenever he was angry or upset, but such a place would only make him feel worse. He roughly jumped onto his hammock and began crying harder than before.

"How could She?!" He cried. "Who even is Yteicos? I'll kill 'em! I'll burn him to a crisp!" He yelled, punching his pillow.

"I-I don't care!" Natsu yelled to himself, already trying to deny what he was truly feeling. "So what if the girl I love has the hots for another guy? S-So what?"

Natsu ended up spending the rest of that week sulking around his house. Not jumping around and fighting Gray like he should be. He didn't even eat!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natsu came to the guild the next week, gaining a lot of sympathy glances from his peers. They suspected that he knew about all the gossip of Lucy leaving him.

"Lucy walked up to Natsu and gave him a hug. "Natsu! Where have you been? I missed you!" Leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss. But Natsu refused to respond. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know? Why don't you tell me?" Natsu grumbled rudely as he pushed past her to go back to his lonely table.

Lucy was taken aback with his harsh words. Did she do something wrong? Was it the deep kiss thing? Was he mad at her for that? That can't be right. Natsu doesn't normally get so angry over such a small thing. So Lucy made her way to the sulking Natsu and sat down next to him. She placed her hand on his, but tore his hand away in a swift motion.

"Natsu, are you mad at me? Is it because I won't kiss you the way you like?" Lucy asked shyly. Natsu looked up into her worry filled brown orbs. She was adorable, he couldn't deny it. And when the she looked at him so worried and sad, he couldn't but feel really bad. He hated when she felt this way because it was almost as if _he_ could feel it too. But he wouldn't cave. It was her own fault that she was feeling that way. And it was her fault that he had to feel that since last week up until now.

"Leave me alone Lucy. I'm not talking to you." Natsu turned away, not able to look at her beautiful face any longer. _'You know want wanna talk to her. You can barely go a day with her. I'm surprised you made it through the week.'_ Natsu's inner voice taunted.

"Natsu talk to me," Lucy rested a hand on his shoulder. "I can't fix something if I don't know it's broken."

"Just stay away." Natsu got up and turned toward the double doors.

"Natsu..."

* * *

Natsu was trying. He was trying to forget how felt about Lucy. About how she was cheating on him and didn't even care. But he know in his heart that he'd never be able to shake the feeling of Lucy's love from his mind. She was his everything. She was his first thought in the morning and remained in his dreams at night. No matter what he did he knew she was a permanent part of his life, wither or not she was his or just a distant memory.

But Natsu wanted her to be his! He wanted to make sure she'd stay by his side! He wasn't going to let her just slip through his fingers! What the hell was he thinking? Letting himself get mad and be rude to Lucy! He should be doing everything he could to keep her! If he really was a good boyfriend, then she even think about leaving him!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucy entered her home, surprised at what she found. A large basket filled to the brim with roses and forget-me-nots. "What the hell? Who? Natsu?" She wanted to believe it was Natsu, but she was beginning to think he hated her or something. He was so rude to he a few days ago and refused to talk to her since. She began to suspect it was some secret admirer. A huge shiver went up her back as she thought of some random creeper giving her this many flowers. She noticed a note stuck between two flowers and pulled it out.

_'Don't ever Leave me I can't live without you.'_

Lucy started to freak out a little as she thought about the possible bachelors who could have given this to her. And to add to her fear, she felt someone grab her from behind.

_"Natsu?!"_ Lucy gasped. "Did you...?"

"I'm so sorry Lucy. I was horrible to you, and I had no right to treat you that way."

"It's okay Nastu..."

"No it's not! I was keeping you in a relationship that you clearly weren't interested in."

"What...?"

"But if you stay, I promise I'll make it worth your while! I swear on my life that I'll always love you and stay by your side! And I'll never read your novel, or barge into your room or the bathroom again! I'll do whatever you tell me to without question! I'll serve you like a loyal dog, if you'd just stay with me!"

At this point Nastu was close to tears as he confessed to Lucy all the things he'd do to keep her.

"Nastu..." before Lucy could finish, Nastu pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He always loved the way her lips fit so perfectly into his. He held onto her cheeks, trying to taste and feel as much as he could. Kissing her was always amazing, but he wanted to feel her more. To show her just how much he needed her. So he took a big chance and licked her bottom lip desperately, begging for entrance.

To his great surprise, she opened up slightly. Just enough for him to enter. Their tongues met, and Nastu could practically feel himself flying."Mmmm," he moaned, finally getting to taste his lover fully. She's was incredibly sweet and strong. And in that powerful moment, he began to feel so lucky that he was able to experience this.

The couple pulled apart and a look of satisfaction was splattered all over their faces.

"You were _so_ right about the French kissing..." Lucy sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know how you didn't want to do it with me yet, I'll wait next time! I promise!"

"What are talking about? I'm the one who let you in."

"I forced you, I'm so sorry. I bet Yteicos would have waited..." Nastu looked down, ashamed of his lack of self control.

"Wait a minute, did you just say _Yteicos?_"

"Yeah, the guy you're leaving me for..."

"WHAT!?" Lucy burst out laughing. The whole situation all too humorous for her.

"Oh God Nastu," Lucy chuckled. "Yteicos isn't a person, it's a place!"

"What? But at the guild, they said..."

"Yteicos is definitely a place Nastu. It's an island resort. See, I have a ticket,"

"Hey, where's my ticket?!" Nastu whined.

"Well you see, uh... I'm leaving you behind so I can go by myself..."

"Hey!"

"Alright! You can come...as long as tell me how much you need me and deep kiss me while we're there,"

"Gladly,"

* * *

Gajeel stared down at Levy as she read her book. "Hey Levy,"

"Hm?"

"How come you never deep kiss me?"


End file.
